


Savior

by CommanderKats



Category: ARK: Survival Evolved
Genre: Animalistic, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, From Sex to Love, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Bites, Love at First Sight, Moving In Together, Neck Kissing, POV Male Character, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats
Summary: Thor couldn't remember the last time he had seen a woman and now one was running through the woods being chased by men on large cats. With one heroic act Thor's world is changed for the better and becomes a little less lonely.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Explicit Stories





	Savior

Movement caught his eye as he glanced off into the surrounding woods, it was quiet and quick, almost desperate to get away from whatever followed it. Looking around Thor saw the two men following whatever was running, their thylas nearly on top of whatever the prey was. Then he saw her. Gold hair like sunlight flashed as the woman tried to outrun the men and their large cats. Thor knew she wouldn’t make it and without really thinking quicking got onto the nearest wyvern and took off after them. 

The trees broke into a small clearing where the snow started to fall. Thor could see the woman standing in the midst of it as the men and their cats appeared from the trees. Swooping down he landed in between them, blocking her from them. He looked at the woman and motioned for her to get on while also keeping an eye on the two men, who looked rather pissed. Small hands scrambled up the side of his wyvern, wrapping themselves around his center as she settled behind him. 

With a whistle they were off, her grip becoming tighter as he flew away quickly and slightly in the wrong direction. Thor didn’t want these men just following him back to his base although a war didn’t sound like too bad of an idea but he was almost certain the woman that held onto him wouldn’t be ready for that. Something about the way she clung to him, about the disheveledness of her appearance when he landed made him think she’s been running for awhile. 

His wyvern landed peacefully in front of his massive door and the woman quickly let go, sliding down and backing away. Thor climbed off slowly, doing his best not to scare the scared creature she was. Her eyes darted around to the massive creatures that were outside his base, they wouldn’t hurt her or at least not unless he told them so. Most of the creatures ignored her and looked at him for their food. It was about dinner time after all. 

Leaving her standing there Thor walked into his base and grabbed more meat than you could nearly imagine and brought it back out, dispersing it in the troughs around them. He could feel her eyes watching him as he walked around, something he wasn’t exactly used to. Women were a rare thing in their world, most tribes didn’t let one go if they found one and he imagined that was why she was running. 

“Thank you.” She spoke quietly as he walked near her.

Thor stopped and looked at her, this close he could see how beautiful she was, gold hair that needed a good cleaning, violet eyes that seemed strange on a human, “Your welcome.” He said trying to make his voice not sound as deep as it was. “You must be hungry, follow me.” She gave him a small smile making her more beautiful than she already was, something that made Thor stop in his tracks before shaking himself and walking inside his base. 

She followed him quietly inside and up the stairs, he could feel her taking everything in as they made their way towards the fridges. Thor pointed to a chair and she sat down as he walked over to a fridge and pulled out some food and a drink for both of them. He sat down next to her in the other open chair handing her the food. Gently she reached for them, her delicate hand looking small near his. 

The base grew quiet as they both began to eat although in truth Thor wasn’t that hungry, too focused on her and the situation he had found her in. He wanted to ask but didn’t quite know if that was something he should do, he didn’t want to frighten her more or make her think that he caught her just to get the prize. That wasn’t why he swooped in and saved her well at least not the full reason, she needed to be saved, those men were chasing her like an animal and that didn’t sit well with him. 

“Are you alright?” Her quiet voice broke through his dark thoughts.

Turning towards her, “Yes my thoughts were just elsewhere.” He tried to sound like it was nothing but those thoughts of his were going darker than they should. She wasn’t his yet his thoughts on what to do with those men made him start to feel that she was. 

“I’m Fia by the way.” She gave him a smile, one that seemed to brighten the world around them. 

“Thor.” He replied, almost too stunned by her smile to say it. 

She continued to smile, “Well thank you Thor for saving me and for the food.” 

“Why were you out there?” He asked curiously. 

Her smile disappeared though she replaced it with a soft chuckle, “It was my mistake. I was out exploring and got too far away from my base.” She tucked a strand of gold hair behind her ear, “Next thing I know those guys caught me with a fucking lasso,” Shaking her head, “I thought I was better than that, clearly I wasn’t.” Her soft chuckle came back and Thor’s manhood started to become very aware of it. 

Turning slightly so she couldn’t see the bulge that was growing, “You have a base around here?” He asked trying not to sound like he was in pain. The angle he sat was making his growing manhood horribly uncomfortable, again though he didn’t want to scare her. 

“Not really no. I actually have a small one on a beach, nothing like this.” Fia gestured around, “I’m new here.” 

“How’d they find you then?” He licked his lips, “And how’d you end up here in the redwoods?”

“They took me.” Fia said simply, “Scooped me up on their creature and carried me away.”

Thor winced, “Kind of how I did earlier?”

Fia shook her head, her soft chuckle turning to a soft laugh, “Not at all. They were cruel. Cruel eyes, cruel mouths, cruel. You weren’t.” 

“You barely saw me.” He commented.

For a moment Fia sat quietly as Thor watched her, “You blocked them from me, put yourself in their path. What if they had weapons, what if they attacked you?” She started.

“I had a wyvern I wasn’t worried about it.” He injected.

She smiled at him while giving him a look, one that made his manhood leap, “Either way someone cruel doesn’t normally protect someone like that.” 

“Maybe you just haven’t seen my cruelty yet.” He said almost regretting the words. 

Fia shook her head, “Your creatures are happy, you for the most part seem happy. I doubt you’ll be cruel to me.” 

She was right, it wasn’t cruelty that he wanted to be to her. A part of him, one that had been too long without companionship wanted the opposite. He wanted her to see him as a man, as someone who wants to protect her and not use her because she’s a woman. 

“I could take you back to your base tomorrow.” He said hating those words, he didn’t want to take her back there, he wanted her here. 

Smiling again at him, “I’m pretty certain I have nothing to go back to, they destroyed my little base before they took me off.” Her words laced with sadness and Thor couldn’t help himself. Leaning towards her he placed one of his large hands on the small of her back, her violet gaze whipping towards him. Those eyes searched his and he wondered what looked out, praying it wasn’t those dark thoughts from earlier. 

“Or you could stay here and help me out.” He stared into those violet depths, losing himself to the beauty of them, of her, “I can teach you anything you need to survive on your own and when you're ready you can leave.” 

“Is it just you taking care of all this?” Her eyes got big, “Are you insane?” 

Thor chuckled, not remembering the last time he had done that, “I used to have tribemates but they broke off on their own. It’s just me now.” He smiled, “Oh and no I’m not insane.” 

They laughed for a moment before she stopped and looked at him then glanced around the base, “Where would I sleep?” She asked turning her beautiful gaze back to him. 

“Wherever you’d like, it’s easy to build a bed and I understand if you don’t want to sleep near me.” He said, looking at the base.

“I didn’t say that.” She added in, a blush deepening on her cheeks. 

Thor smiled to himself, his manhood fully straining against the seams, “Well my main bed is over,” He pointed to the area across from them, “You can put yours anywhere over there if you want. If you want I can go make you one right now.” Though he didn’t know how he was going to walk with the raging state of his manhood. 

“Actually if you tell me how to make one that would be great,” She smiled at him, “I don’t know how so I’m sure it’s better to learn.” 

He nodded, “Of course.” Pointing towards his vaults, “You’ll need wood, thatch, fiber and hide.” 

“Alright.” Fia nodded and got up walking towards the vaults. Thor couldn’t help himself but stare at her. Right now she seemed the most perfect thing in the world although he wondered if that was how he really felt or if his manhood was taking over his thoughts. Then again he didn’t really care, Fia had been nothing but sweet to him and he had been nothing but nice to her. “What next?” 

Thor shook himself, “Put them together. The wood of course is for the frame, thatch is for laying on, fiber ties everything together and use the hide as a blanket.” 

Without another word Fia went to work and within short order the simple bed was made and she turned beaming at him, “I did it!” 

“Doesn’t look half bad either.” He teased. Her nose scrunching up as her hands planted themselves on her hips, making Thor acutely aware of her body. 

“It’s perfect.” A cute stubbornness taking over.

“Sure.” Thor continued teasing, his head nodding nonchalantly. 

Fia gasped and stepped towards him, “It is.” 

He couldn’t help but laugh, rough and deep, “Like I said sure.” 

Her violet gaze fixed on him although the stubbornness was still there so was a new look, one that made a shiver run down his spine and his manhood dance against the fabric of his pants. Then she was in front of him, small and delicate in a world that was big and mean. His hands lifted to her hips, gentle at first before getting a grip of her and pulling her the rest of the distance. A soft breath catching in those lush lips as Thor fixated to them, her tongue darting out between them, wet and delectable. 

Her hands found their way to his shoulders, fingers curling against hard muscle and Thor very much wished he was naked. He wanted her to see him in all his glory, in all his hard earned muscle. Lifting a hand from her hip Thor raised it, cupping her cheek into his rough hand and pulling those lush lips to his. If he had wanted her earlier it was nothing to now, now he wanted to devour every inch of her. 

Thor moved his other hand from her hip to cradle her beautiful face in his hands as he deepened the kiss. His tongue pushing its way through those lips before wrapping itself around hers, a war of control, of a lust too powerful. Her body moved closer, her arms wrapping more around him as she sat down on his lap. He couldn’t help but groan into her mouth as she moved over his straining manhood. 

Fia moved her hips, her ass wiggling along his manhood and Thor nipped at her tongue. Startled Fia broke the kiss and leaned back, only a little enough to look him in his eyes. Her eyes danced like storm clouds, dark violet crackling with lust. Then her lips were on his again, her hands sinking into his dark locks. Thor needed these clothes gone, needed to feel her skin against his. 

His fingers left her beautiful face and moved back to her hips, pulling her harder against him as she rubbed against his manhood. “Fuck.” Thor growled, if it felt this good with clothes between them he could only imagine being naked with her. 

Skimming the bottom of her shirt Thor began to lift it, his fingers dancing along her skin as he moved the shirt up. Letting go of his hair and breaking the kiss once more Fia raised her arms and let him take the shirt off. Perk breasts bounced softly in Thor’s face before he smiled taking them in his hands, his tongue darting around one of the budding nipples. He sucked gently at first, her moans soft as her hands tangled in his hair again. 

Letting go of the nipple and turned his attention to the other one, his tongue swirling around it before he nipped gently. Fia gasped sharply, her body stilling. Thor flicked his tongue against the nipple, her body softening and he nipped it again. Her hips bucked against him and a moan escaped her lush lips. 

Her hands scrambled for Thor’s shirt, grabbing fabric and pulling it up. Thor let go of her and leaned a little back and ripped the shirt. Fia’s eyes grew wide and he let the pieces fall to the floor, her fingers scarce touching his chest. Wherever they moved felt like fire being traced along his body, burning hot and destroying. Thor was losing all control he had now that she could touch him, her hands roaming over his muscle and all he could do was watch her as she touched him. He needed these damn pants off...now. 

Thor moved his grip from her hips to ass and stood up, “Wrap your legs around.” He said as she squeaked from the suddenness. 

Obeying she did and he walked her over to his bed, laying her down and finally being able to remove those cursed pants. His hands tucked under the hem as he shimmed them down, her hips lifting to help him. Beautiful wasn’t the right word, magnificent seemed too small to describe the way Fia looked right now. It was all Thor could do to not lose what little control he still had left, she was driving him mad.

Standing there Thor began to remove his and watched as Fia’s eyes grew lustful as she took him in, her eyes only slightly widening at his manhood. Smiling to himself he lowered down over her, kissing those lush lips once more. She melted against him, arms wrapping around his neck, legs settling on his hips as the kiss deepened. Thor could feel her heat slick with desire along his manhood, he desperately wanted to be inside there. 

Fia bucked her hips, moaning as she slid against him. Thor moved a hand between them, his finger pressing against her bud while making small circles. Nails dug into back as she her moans grew louder, his circles growing quicker. Fia’s breath caught, her body tensing as she clenched hard onto Thor. Faster he circled until she screamed her pleasure, loud and breathtaking. He watched as pleasure flushed her beautiful face, cheeks red, lips lush and bruised, eyes closed before slowly blinking back into the world. 

Dark and deep, those violet eyes looked back at Thor, his hand now wrapped around his manhood, the head moving along the heat of her. He pressed against her, wet with desire as she took every inch of his manhood. Hot, wet, tight...heaven. It was all Thor could think for a moment. Then she squeezed and everything changed.

His little control snapped and Thor hips pulled back before slamming into her, a gaspy moan escaping those lips. Needing to hear that noise, needing to devour everything about her Thor fucked her harder and faster. Everything he gave she took and everything she demanded he gave. Lost in the world of pleasure, bright white and sinful, skin upon skin, lips on lips. Thor still needed more. Her legs wrapped tight around him, high on his hips letting him plunder deeper and harder, Fia’s moans louder against his lips. 

Thor moves his kisses from her lips to her jaw nibbling his way to her ear and then down that gorgeous neck of hers as his manhood owns her. Screaming moans echo through the base as Thor deliciously marks her neck with a bruising kiss. 

“Thor.” His name on her lips was the breaking point. 

Hips slamming into her, each thrust pointed and hard as he felt her body tighten, the wave building. One hand on her hip, fingers piercing skin as the other one tangled in her golden hair, his face nestled in her neck where his mark lay bright and red. 

“Thor.” His name more desperate than before, “Please.” She pleaded. 

Breathing softly against her ear, “Come for me.” He commanded in a whisper and Fia broke under him. Silky sweetness squeezed him, hard, his own release needing to come soon but Thor wanted to keep pushing Fia. Not thinking it possible his hips slammed harder against her building that wave in her again. Her nipples pointed hard against his chest, her moans becoming ragged again. “Come again beautiful,” He spoke quietly against her ear, “Make me come, milk me.” 

Fia cried his name as pleasure ripped through her, this time Thor wasn’t holding back either. His thrusts lost all control, erratic and quick as he felt the burst in his groin, shooting himself deep and hard into her warmth. Thor roared his pleasure along with Fia’s, their love-making silencing everything around them. 

Thor held most of his weight off of Fia as they stayed connected through the aftermath, an twitch setting a groan off in either of them. Glancing down at her he couldn’t believe that again she looked even more beautiful than before, pleasure was a good look on her and he wanted to put it there...often and a lot. Violet eyes hazy with lust blinked up at him, a smile playing on those lush lips as she watched him. 

“Stay here, with me.” Thor said as he was still inside her. 

One of her delicate eyebrows quirked, her violet eyes playful, “Was all that your way of asking?” 

Thor thrusted against her, watching her face flush with pleasure, “And if it was?” He asked, a nervousness in his chest.

Fia chuckled, “If it was then yes I’ll stay.” Thor smiled before he leaned down and kissed her again.


End file.
